<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dictionary Sex by Kimber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052945">Dictionary Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber'>Kimber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>B is for Blow</p>
<p>Small dabble for SGA Saturday prompt: Blow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dictionary Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodney sat down on the couch and held out the jar with all the words inside. It was a game John suggested they play tonight. They would take turns on offering definitions of the word chosen and see who gave the best definition is as both a verb and a noun.  <br/>John reached into the jar and pulled out the first word, and with a smirk on his face read, “The word this week is blow.”  <br/>“Really!” Rodney snorted, knowing this was going to be an interesting game.<br/>“I didn’t put the word in the jar.” John chuckled. <br/>“You picked it.” Rodney countered, knowing that John hadn’t put it there. “Would you just play the game.”<br/>“Okay McKay, which do you want first, a verb or a noun?”<br/>“Seriously, Sheppard!  Just play the game.”<br/>“Alright, Rodney.  The verb would be, “Rodney are you ready to blow my mind? The noun “I want you to blow me?”<br/>Rodney laughed as he emptied the jar and read all the prompts.  Interesting that all of them had blow written on them, “So, when I went for coffee you either switched jar, or words in the jar.”<br/>“Words,” John reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumbled pieces of paper and tossed them over his shoulder. “Not in the mood for a long foreplay tonight.”<br/>“You could’ve just unzipped and I would’ve gotten the hint, and we’d be having sex right now,” Rodney grumbled, as kneeled between John’s legs.<br/>“Where’s the fun in that?” John smirked as he worked his pants open.<br/>“Shut up and move your hands. The verb is I’m going to blow your mind. The noun is this will be the best blow job you ever had.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>